Princess Annie
Personality Annie is very innocent, and cares a lot about the people around her. She works really hard and tries her best at everything the does. Annie has shown great potential in Pokemon battling and wishes to become a great trainer like Lawrence, Kitty and Ricky. Appearance Annie has long brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a large jacket has slowly been growing into, she either wears a short skirt or jeans depending on the temperature. Relationships Julian V Annie loves Julian V but she doesn't agree with him on some things, Julian V disagrees with Annie about becoming a pokemon trainer because he feels she should continue her Princess duties, and thinks her going on a pokemon journey in dangerous, that is why he had Heathcliff and Clyde travel with her. Julian IV Annie loved her grandfather, he and her would often have small pokemon battles when Julian V wasn't looking. Annie always wanted to be a great pokemon trainer like Julian IV and her father are. Heathcliff Annie has known Heathcliff since she was a baby, Heathcliff has always been around to help her and even in his old age he is travelling with her an works hard to keep her safe. Clyde Annie looks up to Clyde, she thinks he is one of the greatest pokemon trainers ever, she likes practicing her pokemon training with him. Their current win lose ratio is Clyde: 30, Annie: 0. Orlena Delion II Orlena and Annie are cousins, with Annie being the younger of the two Orlena has been known to be mean to Annie. Pokemon Pokemon on team Lilipup Annies Lilipup also known as Lilly was Annies guard dog when she liveed at Swamp Town Mansion, and is now one of her strongest pokemon on her team now that she has stared her journey. Marill Annie caught Marill or Marmalade in route 4 when she was trying to catch 3 pokemon so she could enter the Swamp Town Tournament. Pumpkaboo Pumpkaboo or Pumpkin was originally owned by King Julian IV but after his death, Annie decided to take care of it and it is now a strong pokemon in her team. Togepi Nicknamed "Tara" Togepi, it was seen with Annie in the Don Battle Club at Gear City, its battle strengths are currently no known. Machop Machop also known as Atlas is a strong member on Annie's team, it is noted that it is able to hold its own against flying types and is faster for a Machop. Sudowoodo Sudowoodo also known as Samuel, is also a strong member on Annies team. It was used in the Pokemon Park tournament. History Early Life Annie is part of the Istoria Region Royal Family which governs Istoria and the surrounding regions. Swamp Town Arc Annie was first seen in Route 4 trying to catch pokemon to battle in the Swamp Town Tournamnt, but failed to catch enough pokemon, Ever since Annie was little she wanted to become a great Pokemon Trainer like her grandfather was. Post Swamp Town Arc After trying many times to convince her brother to allow her to go on a pokemon journey, she battled him which ended in her defeat, but she changed Julian Vs mind and was finally allowed to travel as long as Clyde, Hero of Swamp Town and her carer Heathcliff travel with her.